Harry Potter in Vegas
by SkullGamer3
Summary: My attempt at Bloody Brandy's challenge. Just a one-shot.


Harry Potter Vegas Wedding Challenge

My Attempt at the Bloody Brandy Challenge.

We iris in to see Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Black on a king size bed with three women. He had just got done with his fifth year of Hogwarts, and all of Magical Britain gave Harry a vacation away from all the bullshit he got dragged through with the minister even paying for the flight as a personal apology. Unfortunately, a lot of stuff happened during the DOM. Sirius wound up faking his death using Family Magic to create an illusion, thereby getting him posthumously exonerated and his will enacted making Harry the new Lord Black. However, the catch was Harry had to go to Vegas with Remus and all 3 gents went, but Sirius had to go as a dog.

Also, when Voldemort tried to invade Harry's mind all the hidden anger, the suicidal depression, and the abuse he suffered, caused it to backfire, thereby turning Voldemort into a vegetable, and as an added bonus, all of Magical Britain found out about Dumbledore's fuck-up in him leaving Harry with the Dursleys. With that Dumbledore had to retire in shame from all his positions. In addition, Umbridge and Snape were both sentenced to life in Azkaban, one for the illegal use of blood quills on countless students, and the other for multiple mind-rapes disguised as teaching Occlumency.

Finally, all the Death Eaters were caught, many sent to Azkaban, and had their assets liquidated and spent on updating the new school regiment and providing much needed funding to departments such as the Auror office and Amelia Bones was named the new Minister of Magic. However, one twist did happen, and it turned out Bellatrix Lestrange was in fact under a multitude of controlling spells, and when she finally was released from them, she immediately ran to Neville Longbottom and used her magic to make her his slave in all but name and kept asking for forgiveness from the one she called her child. When asked why she said it was because while her husband, his brother, and Crouch Jr. were torturing Neville's parents she was babying him. With that out of the way, and having no real choice, Neville accepted her.

So we find Harry just waking up and groaning. "Ugh...my head." When he opens his eyes, he sees three women. To his left, he sees a blonde woman in pigtails with her backside facing him and his arm wedged between her chest. To his right, he notices a black haired woman mirroring the blonde. On his chest, he observes a redhead laying chest first on him, but what really draws his attention is the giant wings on her back. Unfortunately, "Little Harry" decides now is a good time to wake up. "Ugh, Harry, if you're trying to get me to go another round at least make a cup of coffee first," spoke the redhead who woke and looked him dead in the eyes. "Um...I'm sorry, but who are you, where am I, and how do you know me?" She lightly chuckles, "After all that alcohol, I'm not surprised, but in order; I'm Shayera Hol-Peverell a.k.a. Hawkgirl. You're in the Penthouse suite of the Arcana Hotel (Not a real thing.) that you comped for life after winning 55 billion dollars in slots, craps, and cards. As for how I know you, well I'm one of your three wives."

He then yelled, "Three wives?" With that, he woke up the other two. "Ugh...Mistah H, just so you know, I'm not a morning person." "S..Sorry." He said while blushing due to the blonde not wearing anything. "Mmm, morning girls. Morning, Harry. What's going on?" "I was just explaining everything to our husband." "Oh, okay, the two said. "Well, introductions are in order then, I'm Harley Quinn, legally know as Harleen Quinzel-Black." "I'm Diana Potter better known to the world as Wonder Woman." Harry was shocked. He was just trying to have as quiet as a vacation in Vegas can be, and he winds up married to Joker's apparently ex-girlfriend, an alien, and Amazon Royalty. When his brain rebooted he said, "Then, you should probably know that I'm..." Shayera said, "A wizard? We know. You told us due to the Statute of Secrecy only applies in Europe and the Wizarding World of America hides due to traditionalists, but it's not illegal. That's how we have people like Doctor Fate." Diana then said, "We also know that technically, you're underage, but are emancipated." Harley then interrupted, "You told us everything about ya past, puddin', we just don't care. Even with the whole legally needing wives. Besides this just means we can have fun with different role plays." Cue Harry blushing up a storm and the other two facepalming. Shayera then said, "Quinn, we don't need you turning him into a pervert."

As for why Shayera and Diana were here, well, they wanted to unwind and Flash told them about Vegas being a great place to have fun.

Two thoughts then occurred to Harry, "Hang on, where are Sirius and Remus, and why are you three okay with this?" "Diana said, "We're okay with this because even though you were drunk, we were sober and you just naturally won Shayera and myself over, but Harley is a mystery." After Harry won them over, they party took off. Harley spoke, "Oh, that's easy. Joker sent me to plant bombs around town when I saw you three having fun. Feeling down, I went to see if beating the two of you up and presenting you to him would make him happy. But, then Harry started sweet-talking me and made me realize what a jerk Joker was. Then I called B-man and told him the whole plan in exchange for me getting a clean slate. He even got the president to agree and the president signed a warrant for the death of Mr. J. So, even if he's captured, he's going right to the chair." Harry then asked shakily, "Okay, but Remus and Sirius?" Shayera then said, "Those two idiots got married as well. Sirius to a green-skinned plant controller named Poison Ivy, who we found after the wedding and went to the U.S. Gringotts division is a distant cousin of your's on your mom's side. Remus, ironically, got married to a cat-based villain named Cheetah." "Oh. So, who performed the ceremony?" Harry asked. Harley said, "A young Elvis impersonator who also was a wizard and made our weddings binding. So, even if we wanted out, which after riding your monster, believe me none of us do, we couldn't."

And when those last syllables spoken, an explosion goes off. "Ugh...Joker started early, guess he was antsy. Ladies let's get dressed." Harley complained. Harry then said, "I'm coming with you. I may only just know you, but you three are my wives, and I'm going to be damned before I let you go off on your own knowing I could help. Besides that, my magic can be used to help." Shayera then stared at him wide-eyed and said, "We weren't going to stop you Harry. If anything, we were going to ask to come, but to put on a disguise." "Oh.," was all he could say.

Time skip:

We cut to Joker having a tantrum despite Ace doing her part of the plan. "Dammit. First Harley goes rogue forcing me to get a new reporter, then Bats defuses most of my bombs, then my Royal Flush gang gets beaten by the Justice League with Poison Ivy, Cheetah, a werewolf, (American wizards found a way to not only tame the beast, but also make the change voluntary.), and some guy in a cloak calling himself Black Magic (don't know if that name has been used.). I swear it feels like I'm in a cartoon." "JOKER!" Harley walks up to him yelling. "We're through you psycho. I found a real man. One not afraid of commitment, wants a loving relationship, and can satisfy not one, but three women at once." "Oh, really. And where pray tell is he?" Joker sneered at her. "Behind you." Joker then jumped in surprise and turned to see a guy in a green waistcoat (Think Persona 5 Joker with green jacket and black gloves). "Jeez. Don't do that. What, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Harry replied, "You need to have a heart before the attack." "HA! That's funny. So what's the name of the guy I gotta kill for taking my bitch?" "First off, she's not a bitch, nor a piece of meat. Her name is Harley, and she's my wife. Secondly, you can call me...Loki. (no connection to Marvel Comics.) Lastly, Avada Kedavra." And with that, the Joker was no more and Harry turned to the cameras and said, "Before anyone gets high and mighty, this man has a death warrant from the President of the United States, so go complain to him." He then turned to Ace and said, "You wanna come with me and my wives, and be my new little sister? You won't have to be afraid of your powers anymore." She thought about it, read his mind, and found he was sincere, and said, "Okay." And, with that, they all left.

Time skip:

It was 11 years after those events, and life was good all around. Harry and Harley had twin girls named Alice (who inherited her mothers looks) and Hela (who looked like her dad), after Alice in Wonderland and in honor of the daughter of Harry's alter ego. They became heroines by the name of Wild Card and Hecate. Harry and Shayera had a boy named Rex, who inherited his fathers looks, but his mothers wings, and became Warhawk, and a daughter named after Hedwig, who became know as later on as Phoenix, and looked exactly like her mother, but had her dad's magic. As for Diana, they had one daughter, named Hippolyta, who would take on the mantle of Wonder Woman later in life, and Diana was currently carrying another child, a boy by the name of Steve who would be the next Loki.

Ace, with the helping of healing and mind magic learned to control her powers avoiding her death, and eventually, dated Static Shock. Batman was with Catwoman, after she got pregnant with his kid and discovered his identity. Superman got with Lois Lane after finally figuring out his identity and was currently expecting a son.

Sirius and Pamela, with the help of magic fixed Pamela's infertility, also had kids, a boy named Regulus later an environmentalist hero named Dogwood, who could turn into a dog and control trees, but not other plants, and a daughter named Rose a.k.a. Mystic Thorn, who inherited her mom's powers, and had some access to magic. Remus and Cheetah, who had acquired the transformation powers Remus had after extensive study, had two boys, one named James a.k.a. Gold Wolf who could turn into a werewolf on command with yellowish fur as apposed to it's normal grey fur, and another named Theodore a.k.a. Silver Cat who could turn into a human-cheetah hybrid on command like his mother, but had his dad's grey fur with cheetah spots.

Neville actually got with Luna and was expecting children from both her and Bellatrix and became a famous herbologist with Luna finally discovering many of her creatures did exist, just off-world. Ron and Hermione got together and had a family with Ron eventually becoming Head of the DMLE and Hermione becoming Headmaster of Hogwarts. (Same kids from canon.) And so, everything worked out.

(A/N: Just wanted to keep this short and simple.)


End file.
